The Avengers vs The Borg
by B Cereus
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Borg go back in time and try to assimilate the Earth. Unfortunate for them, the Avengers exist on planet Earth and are there to put up a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

This fic is about the Avengers versus the Borg. If you don't know what the Borg is, then look it up. They're from the Star Trek Universe, and they're awesome! Sorry my story is un-betaed, but I am writing this in all good fun. The chapters will be short but I will try to update often. Please read and review. I do not own Marvel or Star Trek. Enjoy!

**Thor**

Thor was visiting his lady, Jane Foster, who finally returned from the safe house she was staying at during the attack in New York City. Dr. Selvig was able to convince her to fly up to New York so that she could see what he had been working on recently. Also, it was the perfect excuse for Jane to see Thor.

At the moment, they were sitting in a coffee shop, Jane drinking a latte and Thor drinking black coffee and eating chocolate fudge Pop Tarts.

"Hmm, I wonder what would happen if your father stripped Loki of his powers and banished him to Earth. I think that would have been more fulfilling than being forced to watch re-runs of Barney the Friendly Dinosaur (season 1-2) for 100 years. Where did you get a copy of that anyway?" Jane mused.

"Oh, it was a gift from a small boy last time I was in New York. He said it was his favorite show in the whole wide world. Although I doubt he has seen all the shows in the whole wide world." Thor said.

"Thor, that's just how little kids speak. In hyperboles."

"What is a hyperbole?"

"Like when you exaggerate."

"When Tony says he's the best thing since the dawn of rock 'n' roll, is that a hyperbole?"

"Yea, I think you got it." She paused, "How do you already know about rock 'n' roll anyway?"

"Darcy has been kind enough to expand my knowledge on this subject. She has even told me about this folk metal that Midgardians have created. I am spoken of in many songs," he said proudly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I bet you are. Anyway, we should leave. Erik said he had something to show me today. Something about a space probe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve & Tony**

Steve Rogers sat on a recliner in Stark's living room drinking a cup of black coffee. He just finished reading the last book in the _Harry Potter_ series in which the main villain strangely reminded him of someone he never wished to see again in his life. He had the _Left Behind_ series waiting for him in his room but he thought a coffee break was more fitting at the moment. Pepper Potts was sitting on the loveseat with Tony looking over budget proposals for the new fiscal year.

"I want a job." He said suddenly.

"What?" Tony said, looking up and eyeing him suspiciously.

"I want to work."

"Steve, you realize that being a member of SHIELD is a full time job? You get a stipend each month."

"Yes, well it doesn't feel like we are doing anything right now."

"YOU aren't doing anything," Stark said pointedly. "I am an engineer and business man. Bruce is a research scientist. Clint is helping Bruce with his research. Natasha is on assignment. Thor... Well, Thor is prince of Asgard."

"Yes. Thanks for that."

"Well what did you do before the war?" Pepper asked.

"I was an illustrator of children's books and comic books. Also worked as a baker's assistant and sold papers on the street."

"Wow. Have you illustrated for any famous work published?" said Tony.

"Yes. I did 'Who Goes There?' in _Astounding Science-Fiction_."

"You call that famous?"

"You've never heard of 'Who Goes There?'"

"Source material for _The Thing_." Pepper said, smacking Tony in the head.

Tony groaned and rubbed his head, "I didn't know that you were into pulp fiction."

"Girl's gotta keep her head somehow," she sighed. "Couldn't we just arrange something for him Tony? Steve must be so bored with nothing to do all day."

"Nothing to do? He has my whole DVD collection at his disposal."

"Tony..."

"Okay I do know a guy who owns a printing company. Maybe they can find something for him."

"Great," she said smiling. "Captain if you would like to prepare a portfolio that would be most helpful."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get right to it."

He got up, happy that he finally had something else to do besides read all day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bruce & Clint**

Clint stood in front of the microscope staring at what seemed to be the hundredth white blood cell differential in two days. The most frustrating thing was that it looked exactly like all the previous differentials. Abnormal.

Bruce was still trying to figure out a way to reverse the effects of the gamma radiation on his body's cell but all his attempts had failed.

"Bruce, I've got to hand it to you. No one gives you enough credit for being the Hulk and for being Bruce Banner."

Bruce sighed, "Yea, I wish everyone felt the same way."

"Okay, there are still too many immature white blood cells in your peripheral blood. Toxic granulation is present. And every single cell is still green. Trial 77 failed."

As he was listening to Clint, Bruce was standing over his blood analyzer trying to recalibrate the instrument. He had replaced the old reagents and recalibrated the new ones. All that was needed was the control.

"Clint?"

"Hmm?"

"My analyzer needs a patient control."

"Huh? What does that mean?" he said without looking up from the microscope.

"I need a blood sample from a normal patient. Ergo, you."

Clint looked up, his eyes widening, "No way I'm gonna let you near me with a needle."

"Oh come on Clint. How many times did SHIELD take your blood when you joined? Seriously, I'm a great phlebotomist. How do you think I got blood samples when I was by myself?"

"I don't know about this."

"Come on Clint. You've suffered worse at the hands of your enemies, and you're going to tell me that you're afraid of one little needle?"

Clint squinted, "Ugh, do we really have to?"

"I can't use Tony because of his arc reactor. I can't use Steve because of his serum. I can't use Thor because he's not human. And I don't really want to ask Pepper. Come on, I need your help!"

"Okay. I'll do it," he sighed, sitting down in a chair. He pulled up his sleeve on his right arm and leaned back, trying to relax.

Bruce took out a needle and syringe, one tube, gauze, tourniquet, stretchy wrap, and an alcohol wipe and placed them in a rack. He put on gloves and marched over with the rack.

He leaned over Clint and said, "Okay relax. I'm going to wrap this tourniquet around your arm."

He stretched the rubber out and wrapped it tightly around his arm. He took his finger and gently felt for a vein. There was a fairly large one sticking out in the bend of his elbow, so Bruce took an alcohol pad and swabbed it clean. He uncapped the needle and raised it to the light.

"Oh God, don't do that." Clint whispered.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a baby."

Bruce leaned over and holding the needle firmly, he stuck Clint in the arm. "Ah crap."

Clint knew exactly what. He groaned, "You missed, didn't you?"

Bruce pursed his lips and did not answer. Instead, he began to reposition the needle in an attempt to locate the vein. He began to sweat when he couldn't reach the vein and he began moving the needle more.

Clint closed his eyes and tried to think of happy things. Going to the beach. Zip-lining. Bird-watching. Every second going by so slowly and every second the needle going deeper and deeper.

"Ah got it!"

The syringe began to fill with blood. When it was full, Bruce took off the tourniquet, took the needle out and wrapped up Clint's arm with gauze. He transferred the blood from the syringe to the tube before the blood had a chance to clot while Clint sat back with relief.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself! Next time you can get Fury to be your control!"


End file.
